Tequila Toasts
by luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's having some bad luck lately, but he'll feel better after hanging out with his ex, Heero Yuy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 24th Kinktober prompt: sixty-nine. Requested by Clara was ex-lovers/hotel/comfort sex.

########

 **Tequila Toasts** by luvsanime02

########

Duo doesn't think anything of it, just sits at the bar next to his ex, Heero, and orders a drink.

"Tequila, please," he tells the bartender, ignoring Heero's raised eyebrow for the moment. Heero knows that Duo only orders tequila when he's in the mood to drink a lot and forget everything else going on in his life. After a moment of silence, Heero sighs and orders the same, and Duo smiles at the show of solidarity.

They're both here attending the same conference, of course. Something about new methods for criminal profiling. Duo's not hopeful. No matter how many of these conferences Duo has attended over the years, he's never actually heard anyone suggest something new. Merely new ways to accomplish the same old techniques. Well, Duo has his own techniques and ways to go about getting his job done. So does Heero. That's one of the reasons why they work together so well, because they both think outside the box whenever the FBI and CIA has to combine their efforts for a case and Duo ends up liasoning with Heero.

"Rough week?" Heero asks, starting the conversation. Because even though they broke up several years ago, due to Duo being transferred across the country, Heero's still his best friend. Still the one person who Duo feels comfortable sharing everything with.

"Nothing work-related," Duo admits, tossing back the tequila when it arrives. It burns all the way through him. Heero sips his pointedly, and Duo makes a face at him before sighing and ordering another. "Just a three-month relationship down the toilet because I had to miss his birthday while out on an assignment."

There's not much that anybody can say to that. It happens, sometimes. It's happened to Heero, too, Duo knows. He meets someone, hits it off, and then eventually the demands of his job, and the fact that he clearly puts the job first, ruins everything.

That's another reason why he and Heero worked so well together, Duo muses. They both put the job first. It's also why they both agreed to break up, with no hard feelings between them, when Duo transferred offices.

Heero looks at him sideways, decides that Duo's not so much upset as resigned, and downs the rest of his own drink, grimacing at the taste. He's never been big on tequila, which is why Duo's surprised and gratified when Heero orders another one right away.

"To the job!" Duo toasts, just to be ridiculous, and Heero snorts, amused. He clinks his glass against Duo's, though, which is all that matters.

Two hours later, and Duo's decidedly drunk. He's talked out all of his woes about his latest failure of a relationship, and he's feeling… better. It's nice, he admits, just to sit and complain about something shitty going on in his personal life without also feeling the need to apologize every few minutes for going on and on like he has been. He knows that Heero doesn't mind.

Eventually, they pay and leave the bar, and it feels so natural when Duo follows Heero up to his room, locking the door behind them before they fall onto the bed together. Still dressed, they lie there for a while and just kiss. Kissing Heero is fantastic. He always knows just how hard Duo wants to be kissed, or how softly. When to back off, and when to press forwards aggressively enough that he's almost pinning Duo to the bed.

And he also knows exactly when Duo's ready for more than kissing. Heero reaches down and unfastens Duo's pants, pulling them far enough down to free Duo's cock, and then Heero leans over until he can swallow Duo's cock to the base. Duo looks down and watches Heero's head as he begins bobbing up and down over Duo's cock, sucking on him eagerly, and Duo groans. The sight belongs in a damn porno, but no, it's just him and Heero. To be fair, Heero could definitely do well in porno, if he ever got the urge.

After a few minutes, Duo reluctantly tugs on Heero's hair and pushes at his shoulder, and Heero pulls off of his cock with a wet, sucking sound that's completely obscene. Duo kisses him, tasting the bitterness on his tongue and not caring, and wishes that he could just crawl inside of Heero and stay there for a while.

They get undressed in a hurry. Duo then reaches down and grips Heero's cock. He holds it steady while he licks the head and then trails his lips down the rigid length, pressing sucking kisses here and there, listening to Heero groan in response.

Heero urges Duo to lie back, until he's flat on the bed, and then straddles his face, pushing his cock in and out of Duo's mouth with shallow thrusts, careful not to choke him. Duo hums and grabs Heero's ass in order to pull him closer, letting Heero fuck his mouth in long, steady strokes that Duo can swallow around and create a good rhythm with. One of Duo's hands leaves Heero's ass, and then he runs a finger down Heero's crack and over his perineum, listening to Heero moan at the light touches.

Duo presses his finger along Heero's skin more firmly, and urges him to move faster. Instead, Heero pulls out of Duo's mouth altogether. Just as he's thinking to protest, Heero turns around and straddles Duo again, this time with his face over Duo's neglected cock. Duo groans when Heero starts sucking on his cock again, grateful for the attention, and then Duo turns his attention back to Heero's cock. He lets Heero fuck his mouth, while Duo starts playing with Heero's balls, rolling them along his palm and cupping them, massaging them gently. Then Duo's fingers venture back towards Heero's ass, spreading his cheeks and shallowly inserting just the tip of one finger inside, only far enough to stimulate the nerve endings there, while his other hand gets busy stroking along Heero's perineum again.

Heero works over Duo's cock even more intently than before, and the suction he creates feels incredible. He hums around Duo's cock, and then pulls up with a pop so that he can swipe his tongue along the crown. Heero then inserts just the head of Duo's cock back inside his mouth and sucks softly, flicking his tongue along the slit. When Duo keens in response, Heero swallows deeply around Duo's cock until he reaches the base, and sucks hard enough that Duo's toes curl.

Duo's not sure who comes first. He's distracted by his own release, and only tastes the bitterness coating his tongue when he comes back down from his high. Heero licks his cock clean, so Duo returns the favor, and then they're shifting around and getting comfortable, trading sloppy kisses and getting ready to sleep. Duo feels much better about his crappy love life, and drifts off slowly to the sound of Heero's breathing already steady and even again. Just like the two of them always are together.


End file.
